


One Conversation

by grateful_bread



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AUs to come, Boatsex baby, D&D can bathe in Wildfire, F/M, First time fanfic writer, Jonerys, Not my Jon and Dany, Threeshot, fuck season 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grateful_bread/pseuds/grateful_bread
Summary: "Communication can be a fickle, curious thing - so fundamentally important to human interaction yet so often misinterpreted. Yet, oftentimes more can be derived from what is left unsaid than what is."What would have happened had Dany and Jon been vulnerable with one another and had one honest conversation?





	One Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> “In the time of your life, live so that in the good times there shall be no ugliness or death for yourself or any life your life touches.” - William Saroyan

One Conversation 

____________________________________________________________________________

DAENERYS 

Communication can be a fickle, curious thing - so fundamentally important to human interaction yet so often misinterpreted. Yet, oftentimes more can be derived from what is left unsaid than what is. 

Feelings, insecurities, words on the wind - there were many things left unsaid between Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow. Even before the unexpected (and incredibly poorly timed) reveal of his parentage, many secrets and feelings were often left unsaid between the two. The voyage to Whiteharbour was long however, and very slowly the armour each had built around themselves fell away, figuratively speaking (and quite literally on most nights as well). 

In these hushed conversations during the hour of the wolf, the Mother of Dragons and the Bastard of Winterfell found they had much in common. He had died at the hands of his brothers-in-arms, she had died (in a sense) when she walked into her late husband’s funeral pyre. Both were thrust into roles of leadership at early ages. Both had a magical connection with their house’s sigil, he with Ghost, and she with Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion. Looking back on it, there was no chance their young romance could have been stopped. The love they held for one another burnt brighter and hotter than dragonfire.

Ironic then, that in a sense, a dragon was what was causing them to drift apart.

Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Their forbidden love thrust the realm into unprecedented chaos. Chaos that still rippled throughout the Seven Kingdoms to this day, like a pebble thrown into a lake.

Throughout her entire life, Daenerys lived for stories of her long dead older brother. As Viserys descended into cruelty and madness, it became even easier to idolize the Last Dragon. The arrival of Ser Barristan Selmy helped solidify the image she had always had of her often-mourned kin in her mind. Rhaegar was good. Rhaegar was kind.

And yet, she found herself to be infuriated with his last surviving son and the circumstances of his birth.

Ever since she could remember her life had been a struggle. First surviving the assassination attempts of Robert Baratheon, and then later Khal Drogo. Every step along her arduous journey she had been questioned and deceived, often times because many believed that some little girl was incapable of leading. She had proved them wrong every step of the way. She who had brought Dragons into the world, freed slaves, and ruled Mereen with a just hand. 

And with a few simple words from Jon Snow’s mouth, her accomplishments and life’s journey ceased to mean a thing. 

Deep down, she did truly believe him. “I don’t want the throne, it has been and always will be yours.” But what Jon Snow failed to understand was that the rest of Seven Kingdoms would fail to see it that way. Even if this secret stayed between those that knew (highly unlikely given her previous interactions with Samwell Tarly), it was inevitable that someone would slip up, turning a secret into well known information. She would be cast aside, a woman, the daughter of the Mad King, second in line to the throne behind Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark’s trueborn son.

But despite all of these misgivings, Dany knew deep down in her bones that if she and Jon simply talked, had one simple conversation with one another as they had during their voyage to Whiteharbour,they could work this out. “Together,” she had told him at Eastwatch by the sea.Some (Tyrion came into her mind’s eye) would call her foolish, but she knew better than that. Daenerys hadn’t known Jon for long, but she knew deep down that even after everything, the War for the Dawn, his disagreeable siblings, the knowledge of his true parentage, that he still cared for her. She regretted her harsh words, he probably thought her drunk on power, so single minded in her pursuit of the throne that she would reject him and cast him aside after learning of a perceived threat to her rule.

Oh how very wrong her honourable fool was.

It was true, Dany did desire the Iron Throne. It had been her dream since she could remember to right the wrongs done to her family, to become a just and fair rule and raise her subjects out of poverty and suffering. However, above all, Dany just wanted a home; to feel accepted, and to belong. Of course over time this had evolved and extended into protecting those around her. It was who she had grown to be: Break of Chains, a protector of the innocent and oppressed. Above all, Jon’s nature caused her to fear the loss of her ability to help others. And to lose him.

“If I look back, I am lost.” she chanted to herself in the solitude of her bedchambers. It was a mindset that had led her through trial and trauma, fire and blood. It was her armour, her rock, and it stood as thick and solid as the Wall that Bran the Builder has built so many long years ago. It stung, that despite all she had given to protect those in this northernmost kingdom of her birthright that she was still rejected and feared. She had put it all on the line, her Unsullied, the Dothraki, and her children. It felt like several lifetimes ago since Jon had told her, “They will come to see you for what you truly are.” Despite everything she had done, this had yet to come to pass. She laughed at the thought, indeed at times she had been met with outright hostility and contempt, particularly from Sansa Stark. 

But despite all of these wrongdoings, despite the pain and the contempt, she knew deep in her heart that she should swallow her pride and seek him out. To hear him, and above all voice all of these concerns which she had held deep in the recesses of her heart. She owed it to her family, she owed it to Rhaegar, she owed it to him, no. She owed it to herself. “Be a dragon,” she was once told. For this, for perhaps the most difficult of confrontations she would. She would face it head on.

Jon had been avoiding her, even after his toast at the feast. Despite this, she knew where she might find him. Trapped in the crushing darkness of his boyhood chambers, the corner of the castle, devoid of warmth. The only place remotely tolerable for him to stay in Catelyn Stark’s twisted mind for a boy with a bastard’s name.

Steeling herself, she gathered her furs around herself to seek him out. To have that one conversation, that would perhaps mean more than any once forgotten truth. She turned to knob on her bedchambers, which lead to the unending darkness of night, only to be met with iron grey eyes.

“Dany?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written fanfic before so I would greatly appreciate any and all constructive feedback. This story will be a threeshot - one chapter for Dany, one for Jon, and a final chapter for both of them. I have a lot of ideas floating in my head, and some outlined for AUs, but I wanted to write a fix-it fic of sorts for Season 8 first for a few reasons. First of all, to detox my head space from the travesty that was the conclusion of the series, but also to get inside the head (and hopefully in an in character way) of my two favorite characters so that I can understand them or future stories and remember them as they should have been for the rest of my days.
> 
> I drew an incredible amount of inspiration for this story from the Jonerys discord. In addition from the words of Emelia Clarke herself, who said that had Jon and Dany had an honest conversation with each other that many of the plot conflicts would resolve themselves. I believe in this ship and the ceiling of what it could have been/can be. I hope this disappointment by the show will draw everyone together and inspire many more incredible stories to come.


End file.
